A New Journey
This is how a New Journey goes in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (He and Eruptor sits on the steps outside the Castle) Terra (Thinking): There's darkness within me... So what does that matter? I know I'm strong enough to hold it back. Eruptor: (Thinking) I'm Stronger to hold back. Master Xehanort: Yes... You are indeed strong. (Master Xehanort stands at the Top of the Stairs) Master Xehanort: The darkness is nothing to fear. Terra & Eruptor: Master Xehanort... Master Xehanort: And yet...how frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power. (Xehanort walks down the Stairs) Master Xehanort: Why, you could train with him forever and still...you'd never be a Master in his eyes. Terra: But why? Help us understand, Master Xehanort. What is it that me and Eruptor have failed to learn? Eruptor: You think we are ok? Master Xehanort: You are fine as you are. (He passes Terra and Eruptor and continues walking) Master Xehanort: Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled. (He waves an arm to Terra and Eruptor) Terra & Eruptor: (standing at attention): Yes. Thank you, Master. (Bells ring and Terra and Eruptor looks around before running up the stairs to the castle. Master Xehanort smiles and enters a corridor of darkness) Meanwhile and Spyro are in Ven's Room playing with their Toy Swords that Eruptor and Terra gave them and then Pop Fizz enter the Room Spyro: You know, you need to knock first. Pop Fizz: Sorry. they heard the Bell ring, they are gonna leave the room and then ???????: Better hurry, Ventus... Ventus: Huh? Who are you? Spyro: And what are you doing? (They looks over to see the masked soldier and a bandage Dark Dragon leaning against a bookshelf) ???????: Or you'll never see Terra or Eruptor again. Ventus: What? Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want. Spyro: And I will see Eruptor anytime. ???????: Like right now? Theyre leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up...they'll be a different person. Ventus: Look--whoever you are--you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what? Spyro: So what are you going to do? ???????: Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world? They disappeared, Ven and Spyro remember everything about them and they know what they mean Ven: Terra! Spyro: Eruptor! Pop Fizz: Hey, wait up! Meanwhile (Aqua and her friends stands with Master Eraqus in the Throne Room) Master Eraqus: ...and insomuch as you are now Keyblade Master, you must always be conscious of-- (A loud bell sounds, startling Aqua, who looks around for the cause. A light appears behind the three wooden chairs and Eraqus and Master Eon turns) Master Eon: Eraqus, someone is calling us. Master Eraqus: What is that? (He walks over to it as Terra runs in) Terra: What happened? Aqua: I don't know. Why isn't Ven here? Stealth Elf: Even Spyro? (Eraqus and Eon stands behind the thrones, speaking toward a shining crystal) Master Eraqus: Very well then, We will send our pupils to investigate. (His acquaintence responds) Master Eon: Yes, We understand. Farewell. (Master Eraqus and Eon rejoins Terra and Aqua) Master Eraqus: That was our dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more, but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern--for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume, but also from a new threat--one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form--Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed." As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. We tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. Iwedoubt there is any connection, and yet... This all troubles us. Terra: Master Xehanort is gone? Eruptor: But why? (Eraqus nods) Master Eon: So here we are. We need you six to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. Me and Erapus have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty. All: Yes, Master. (Terra and Eruptor turns to leave) Master Eraqus: Terra. Master Eon: Eruptor. (Terra turns back around) Master Eraqus: Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind. Terra: What? Eruptor: What do you mean? Master Eraqus: You must know, Me and Eon care for you like our own son. If we could have our way, we would name you Master in a second. But, how can we, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, Eruptor, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness. (He places a hand on Terra's shoulder) Master Eon: You must never forget. Terra (bowing): Thank you, Master. I swear...I will not fail you again. Eruptor: Me too. (Aqua and her friends watches thwm leave) Aqua: Master, We'd best be on my way. (She starts to leave, seeing Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz run before them) Master Eraqus: Wait, Aqua, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac. Before you depart, We have one other... Well, call it a request, of the utmost priority. Aqua (turning around): Yes? Jet-Vac: What is it? Master Eon: We told Terra and Eruptor this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery...and we meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination--we can sense it runs very deep. If thsy were to--If those powers were to prove too much for them to handle, we want you to bring tuem back to me at once. It's for their own good. We could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness. Aqua: Of course. I would never let that happen. We promise you we will bring Terra qnd Eruptor back. Stealth Elf: Only this time, you'll see what it takes for them to be a master. Jet-Vac: They are not as weak as you think. Minutes Later Ven: Terra! Spyro: Eruptor! Terra: It's okay. Eruptor: We'll be fine. (They press the button on their shoulder and they have their Keyblade armour, they open a Portal and they went to another world with their vehicles. Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz press the button on their shoulder and they look amaze from their Armour, they ride on their Vehicles to find Terra and Eruptor) Aqua: Wait, Ven! Stealth Elf: Spyro! Eraqus: No, they mustn't. Master Eon: Skylanders, go with Aqua and bring Ventus and Spryo back home. Jet-Vac: Don't worry. Masters! (They press the button on their shoulder and ride on their Vehicles and they went off to get Ven and Spyro back) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan